Leaf
by The Last Happy Song
Summary: I'm not sure, sorry. I'm just doing it as I go...
1. Intro

Okay, I know that I shouldn't be doing this with multiple stories yet to finish, but it just came to my mind, ok?

* * *

Red And Green.

Pallet Town legends.

The strongest duo known in ages by the Pokemon world. Everyone respected them.

Or wanted to battle them.

There was no Leaf Of Pallet Town, the Little girl who grew up with the legendary Duo.


	2. A goodbye and a new start

She remembers standing in the back watching with sadness-filled eyes as her friends, her companions, _Her Family, _fought In A Pokémon battle to decide who would be champion.

She knew that from then on they would rarely see each other again. She remembers hugging Green and Kissing Red on the cheek as they asked if she wouldn't try to gain the title that she wanted so.

"I don't need it, Right?"

Her eyes had been watery in sadness, but she hid it well, behind a façade that she put up just for them. And when they believed that she was happy, she finally saw how apart they've grown. She had bit he lip, and asked what they would do after this. Red Said he would train in the mountain. Mt. Silver. It scared her. Green told her that since he couldn't be a pokémon Champion he would take the next best thing. Pokémon Gym Leader. It seemed right, and Green was not the kind of person to be put down by things like this. So she did what she thought was right. She congratulated them and smiled.

Days later she stood in front of her house. Red had already gone to Mt. Silver. Green was busy taking care of Blueprints and ideas for his gym, they would not even notice she was gone.

Leaf decided to tell only two people that she would be gone. Her mother – it would be cruel NOT to tell her- And Lorelei of the Elite four, who had become a good friend of hers in the short time they knew each other.

Leaf had especially chosen which Pokémon she would take with her in this new journey, her starter Charizard, a Lucario she had gained as a present, her Espeon which had once been an Eevee, A Togepi which she had gained in a trade, An Absol, who she had a lot of trouble capturing, a Zoroak and last but not least, her Lapras. All of her Pokemon were Female, A personal choice she had made. Then there was a Pokemon that she wasn't the one who captured. A Pokemon who gave itself to her. Mew.

The Ancestor of All Pokemon.

Leaf was shocked when the Pokémon instead of trying to fight her, started searching through her bag and came out with a great ball, which he trapped himself inside.

And now he went everywhere with her.

With a deep breath and a last look behind her, to Pallet Town, her home, she hopped on Charizard's back, and just like that, Pallet was left behind.

"_Fly"_

She had no idea as to where her destination was, but she knew she was going there, and that it was far.

_3 Months Later_

Leaf had rapidly and easily defeated all the gyms, the elite four and the Champion of Unova region in two months, quite quickly, the trainers in Unova didn't have half the strength of the trainers in Kanto, that or Leaf was just training too much.

Now, one month later, trainers were coming after the battle against the current Unova champion for her. Leaf thinks they saw her as a final challenge of sorts, a sign of luck to themselves before they left Unova to travel for other regions.

_Sigh_

She could barely get out of the house of her hotel in Castelia City!

It gave her a feeling of being imprisioned.

Since she was only thirteen, people took care of her, and due to her age she became fast friends with Touko, Cheren, Bianca and Hilbert.


	3. Chapter 2: A new adventure

Okay, the name for Red's mom is never mentioned, so i'm just going to assume, okay?

_Sorry for not being active here, but it's been difficult to write this story because I know where I want to take the story, I'm just having trouble having Ideas on how to get there, so if I actually have any reader, bare it with me, okay?_

Also a shout out to HeartOfAKid, thank you for reviewing, because I saw that someone was reading I decided to continue this story._  
_

The Characters don't belong to me.

But the story plot belongs to yours truly.

* * *

_Hi, mom, how are you? I'm doing okay. I booked a hotel room in Castelia City, though I spend most of my time in Nuvema Town with a few friends I've made, their names are Bianca, Cheren, Hilbert and Touko. They're going to start their Pokémon journey tomorrow, of course, when this letter reaches you they will already have gone. I'm considering going with them. I already beat the league here in Unova but I think they'll be grateful to have someone to give them advice and help them through their journey, Mew knows I would've liked it. Could you tell Miss Delia that I'm okay? You know she worries about everyone. I wouldn't want her getting gray hair because of me. Have you heard about Red? How has Green been with the pressure of running a whole Pokémon gym on his shoulders? I'm not sure if I'm going to stay here until the end of my friends' journey, I can see where this is going to be headed, the same way that our journey went and I'm rather worried, I really need advice, please write me back._

_I miss you._

_Love, Leaf_

Smiling in satisfaction at the letter, Leaf grabbed an envelope and sealed the letter inside it. Getting up from the chair and leaving her hotel room and heading to the nearest Poké market so she could send the letter to her mother. That having been done, Leaf released her Charizard from her Pokéball and hopped on her back, telling the Pokémon to head to Nuvema Town, after all, Leaf had to be there to see which Pokémon her friends would choose.

On the way to Nuvema Town Leaf reminisced on how she met the professional but rather eccentric Doctor Juniper. The woman was a genius, but she was completely nuts – Much like Professor Oak now that Leaf gave it a little though- Because on the day that Leaf arrived in Nuvema town The Professor had asked her if she was a boy or a girl –yes, quite like Professor Oak indeed, maybe they were related. Leaf had looked at the Professor like she was completely off her rocker while the older woman waited patiently. Leaf could still recall her conversation with the eccentric researcher.

_"So, you're Leaf, right? Professor Oak told me quite a lot about you; he said you were a really talented trainer who still had great potential."_

_"Yeah, well-"_

_"He also said you completed your pokédex in Kanto, would you mind if I take a look?"_

_"Not at all" Leaf said while she took her Pokédex out of her bag and offered it to the woman; Professor Juniper did a quick scan of Leaf's Pokédex and gave it back to her._

_"Quite amazing, yes. You completed you Kanto Pokédex in a year?"_

_"Yes and maybe you noticed that a few species from the area are also in the data? It's because I battled before coming here, but I didn't bother to actually look for battles for the data, so the Unova Pokédex is mostly empty."_

_"Yes, I saw it, but thank you at any rate."_

_Professor Juniper sent Leaf a quick glance and furrowed her brow and then she asked the question that made Leaf question if all the professors were crazy:_

_"Are you a boy or a girl?"_

_When Leaf was first asked that question, she didn't think anyone would ever ask it again but it seemed that the professors were really all the same. Well, at least she didn't ask Leaf to remind her of her grandson's name. At any rate, Leaf didn't think Professor Juniper had a grandson-or even children for that matter. _

As soon as Leaf finished remembering that memory, Charizard landed.

* * *

Don't be shy! Reviews are good for the soul(especially mine)! Besides, it would be good to know what the people who read it think of the story.


End file.
